


Marriage Curse

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader is Not Robin, Reader is not MU, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "FE? I am in need for the good morbid fluff with Henry. You always have the good kush 👌👌👌👌"friendly reminder according to the awakening wiki henry smells like ham.





	Marriage Curse

When you joined the Shepherds you hadn’t been looking for love. You’d simply been looking to defend the country you love, Ylisse. It wasn’t as if you didn’t want to fall in love, but it was war. There were far more important things to worry about. 

And the last thing you’d expected was to fall in love with a Plegian. A very strange Plegian, who seemed to immediately drop his affiliations to join you all. It was... suspicious at best.

But despite his quirks Henry proved time and time again to be not only trustworthy, but a wonderful addition to the army. After all he was a terrifyingly powerful dark mage. 

Each time you saw him on the battlefield it was like witnessing a destructive force of later.

It doesn’t take long for Henry to confess his love for you. Although from the very beginning he swears that it’s love, you think surely, it’s just attraction. 

Still...the things he confesses are incredibly flatter, and only a tiny bit unsettling. 

For example; You were the reason he’d so quickly decided to join the Shepherds, like Tharja and her obsession with Robin, he’d seen you and decided then and there that he liked you. 

He also admits to trying much harder on the battlefield when he knew you were watching. Henry was showing off to you. He wanted you to think he was amazing. 

And it had worked. 

His confession was enough for you to give him a chance, and you didn’t regret it.

Despite everything going on there was some deep comfort in the fact you had someone by your side. 

The first time you knew Henry was the man you wanted to marry after you were injured in a battle. Much to his chagrin Robin had asked Henry to stay behind at camp with a few of the other Shepherds, while you and the others went off to fight. 

It wasn’t anyone’s fault, except perhaps your own, that you got injured. Two archers hidden in the brush had gotten both your shoulder and your hip with their arrows, and by the end of the battle you had to be carried back by Chrom. 

You’d yet to see Henry so angry, and to this day you doubt you’ll see him that way again. 

He was by your side in a flash, and yelling at Chrom and Robin for putting you in such anger. 

Henry went as far as to **threaten** them before you had gotten his attention by weakly smacking the back of his head.   
  
It worked. At least for the moment. Henry focused only on you. Cooing and promising that you would be okay (although it sounded much more as if he was trying to convince himself, not you) as Lissa went to work healing your wounds. 

Later that night he litters you in worried kisses to your face, all while promising to not only protect you from something like this ever happening again (impossible considering you’re both fighting in a war), and threatening to curse both Chrom and Robin to hell and back for putting you into such a state. 

Of course you managed to convince him not to curse anyone (despite his protests of “Please? Just a little curse?”) and eventually things went back to normal.

Still...It’s incredibly flattering to know that he cares so much about you he’d say damned to the Shepherds and want to go as far as to curse a prince. 

Looking back on all the memories you can only smile. Your relationship with Henry may not be perfect, but it’s yours. _And you truly love him._

It’s why you’re going to propose. 

Every day the threat of Grima grows more and more realistic, and you couldn’t forgive yourself if something happened to one of you before you could marry the love of your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
